


Maybe Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Maybe together.'' The Sewer King slumbered near a sick pet alligator.





	Maybe Together

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

''Maybe together.'' The Sewer King slumbered near a sick pet alligator. He smiled near it. The Sewer King rarely smiled by his children.   
He usually sent them to obtain lots and lots of pretties. The Sewer King winced as he suffered with it. They died together. Buried near one another.

 

THE END


End file.
